Escape from Universal!
by Comet-Striker
Summary: Bradley and his mom head to Universal Hollywood to check out the new Animaniacs attraction! The show was great, but he later finds out that the Warners aren't here by choice. Can they trust each other enough to let him help the siblings get back home? While it uses some of the same characters as my "A Dare Gone Zany" story, this is sort of like a "what if" scenario/branch-off.
1. The New Attraction!

_Animaniacs is owned by Warner Bros., I don't claim any of them as mine, same as with any other franchise I use in here, they're not mine either._

 _This story's going to be a little different this time around. While it will use some of the same characters as "A Dare Gone Zany", it is in fact NOT a part of the same universe. This is sort of like a "what if" scenario/branch-off, and is its own separate story._

 _As a result, it is not related to my original "A Dare Gone Zany" storyline._

* * *

 _Saturday during summer vacation, 12 PM, at Universal Hollywood_

Bradley was so excited that he was jumping in his seat when he saw the buildings of the Universal Hollywood theme park come into view! His mom promised him if he passed 4th grade, she would take him there for the weekend to enjoy what it had to offer. This was Bradley's first time going to Universal as well, and had heard recently that one of their attractions got replaced by something else. He wondered what that was about as Mom parked her van.

"Alright now, you better stay close just in case, this place is huge." Mom warned the boy as he got out of the van, his eyes lit up with excitement.

Bradley half-tuned her out but caught at least some of her words. "Yeah yeah, stay close, got it!" He responded with a happy tone, jumping up and down excitedly on the ground instead of his seat. Mom walked around and put her hands on his shoulders, trying to keep him under control and stop his jumping.

"Easy, you'll tire yourself out before closing time!" She said with a smile. Bradley chuckles a bit in embarrassment and nods, stopping his hopping.

"Right, sorry mom." He said as the two of them walked to the front gate and she paid for their tickets. Once they entered, it was completely awe-inspiring to the 10-year-old. The rides and the attractions in front of him waiting to be experienced, the Citywalk to his right, it was a lot to take in! Bradley walked to one of the kiosks to get a map of the park and pocket it in his jeans, which he wore along with his blue collared shirt and white running shoes, plus a little watch on his wrist to tell the time.

Mom caught up with him and asked what he'd like to go on first, they did have until 10 PM after all. He wanted to go on so many of the attractions, but he wanted to see the new one first that replaced one of the older attractions. Thankfully after looking at the map, they saw it was close-by. "Then let's go there then!" She said to Bradley's excitement, the boy fighting off the urge to just run off to the new attraction.

As it turned out, the park's "Shrek 4-D" attraction finally got replaced by something else to try and save money. Also as it turned out, it was with an "Animaniacs" attraction now! The building, instead of looking swamp-like, was more like one of the movie lots in the park, and the entrance-way into the building was like the door to the Warner Brothers' and Sister's water tower. Mom and Bradley got in line and waited patiently with some of the other kids and parents, walking inside. Some wacky props were strung about the floor outside the waiting lines and in the pre-show area, such as anvils and pianos and other various gags littered about, as well as a train track.

"Looks promising already..." Bradley said to himself, holding a light smile along with Mom, the other people chattering amongst themselves about the attraction too. It had gotten pretty popular over the time it was open, to which Bradley saw was a couple of months. He read that it would be a stage show with some 3-D simulator elements mixed in, but they even said no 3-D glasses were needed.

Soon the screen went from the Animaniacs logo to something more enticing, a video of the Warners from what looked like inside their water tower! "Hey kids, welcome to our brand-spanking new stage show!" Yakko said as an introduction in the pre-show. "Hope you're enjoying the park, cause let's be honest, we're kinda on loan here anyway and Dot's got a spa appointment soon." He added. The kids giggled a bit at that joke.

Soon Wakko popped up into view. "You kids don't have any sandwiches in there, do you? I'm starving!" He said in slight despair as he tried pushing his way through the screen to no avail, the sound of a loud and growling stomach filling the room soon after he was pulled away.

"You don't have to wait long to catch my beauty, the show's about to start through those doors!" The voice of Dot said as she also joined the brothers who gagged at those words from behind her, the doors opening to the main ride. The people waiting in line started crowding into the room, Bradley and his mom included. They took their seats and the place definitely looked different inside. Instead of just a movie screen, it looked like they took the time to include a stage as well. The seats also looked like normal seats unlike the "4-D" seats before it.

The lights soon dimmed and a drum roll was sounding, the curtains parting to show what looked like the theme song and animated sequence just like the original show. However, the sequence looked like a mix of 2-D and 3-D, giving a long tour of the 3-D Warner movie lot as the 2-D Warners sang the lyrics and flew across other 2-D characters. The kids and parents let out "whoa"s of surprise like Bradley did, holding on to their seats. For some reason, the sequence included some stuff and props flying at them while they "flew" through the Warner movie lot, looking kind of like holograms.

They swerved through the soundstages and through several of them, with other background characters jumping out of the way. The sequence also showed off the other characters like Ralph, Plotz, Dr. Scratchansniff, Pinky and the Brain, Slappy Squirrel and more from the intro sequence from the show the longer the song went on.

Once the song was about to end, instead of the Warners resting on one arm on their logo, it looked altered to seem like they were about to jump out of the screen. And surprisingly, they did! The three toons ripped through the screen, jumped out with a flip and did a "ta-da!" for the audience, the kids letting out a "whoa!" in surprise and clapped happily.

"Hiya, We're Yakko and Wakko, the true Warner Brothers!" Yakko and Wakko said with a bright smile at the same time.

"And I'm Princess Angelina Contessa Louisa Francesca Banana Fanna Bo Besca the Third, the Warner Sister! But you can call me Dot!" Dot said with an equally bright grin. "But not Dottie. NEVER Dottie." She said in a threatening tone that time, but resumed her happy expression a second later with a giggle.

"What's goin' on there, everybody?" Yakko asked the group, with varying responses of good, awesome and meh. The combined voices ended up sounding like gibberish and couldn't be completely understood. "Well whatever that was, I'm sure it _sounded_ good!" He said before leaning aside to Wakko and Dot. "Write this group down sibs, it looks like another Nick Jr. audience." Yakko whispered.

Bradley however, taking initiative, stood up and shouted more clearly. "We're doing fine, thanks!" He said before his mom pulled him back down and shushed him, telling him not to do that.

"Thank you for actually sounding like you speak English and not from Telemundo!" Yakko said, actually sounding slightly appreciative despite the boy getting tugged back down into his seat, the other kids in the seats giggling again. Yakko leaned back to the other siblings again. "Scratch that, Nick Jr. audience minus a few." He said quietly back to his sibs again.

The show finally got started and the three siblings went on to discuss some of their episodes to the kids, along with some of their jokes such as "Taming of the Screwy" involving some of the people they met there and where they moved onto. Dot complained how her star crush Mel Gibson changed so much, to which Yakko mentioned "Look on the bright side, there's always Chris Pratt." The audience found that very humorous and chuckled, so did the parents. Not Dot though, she just complained that "It's not the same".

They then went on to show some special effects and gags into their show, along with having a few volunteers to sample some of their tools of mischief. They included tools such as mallets(which turned out to be foam), balloon animals(using Wakko's fingers instead of real balloons and making the real balloon animals come alive briefly like giraffes and bulls, as well as birds which flew around the stage and above the audience) and paddle-balls, to which Yakko used his to swing around the room, hopping on a few people's heads, Bradley included. It did feel nice that they were taking advantage of the entire room instead of just the stage area.

The Warners definitely looked like they were having a good time at least, but Bradley was looking on with curiosity. He did see outside the attraction that it was using "innovative technology" to make this all possible. So were they holograms, were they machines? It couldn't have been either one, they looked too lifelike and self-aware.

Were they costumes? That wasn't it either, they were on model and not at all bulky. It wasn't make-up either, because the expressions were free and lifelike too, and neither face nor voice looked or sounded restricted on all three of them. He tried thinking it over more as the minutes went by until the finale, which would be a random song number, then a Wheel of Morality spin for their lesson to learn.

They called upon a few kids who raised their hands, wanting to be in the song, which had landed on "Yakko's Universe". One of the kids called up was actually Bradley, who jumped at the chance and joined the others on stage.

"Alright, ready maestro?" Yakko said in a random direction, no response. He let out a little groan. "Sorry, ready 'sound guy'?" He said a little annoyed, with air quotes accompanying it. "The things you get for adding class." He muttered to the group.

"Ready everyone?" Dot said, the five of the called-on kids nodding in response. The music started and Yakko hopped onto a higher platform to sing the first few lines, the screen behind them changing to the song sequence as well. He pointed to one of the kids to make a spotlight shine down on her, indicating it was her turn to sing the "And the Earth is a ball full of oceans-" section. She kind of struggled at first, but managed to get the hang of the tone. In a way, this sort of felt like karaoke!

Bradley hoped he knew what section he'd sing as the other kids continued their parts except for one who got completely lost on their "Across the interstellar voids-" line and almost fell silent. Yakko had to fill in for that part. Soon it was Bradley's turn with singing the "Cause there's a hundred billion galaxies-" line, and despite a first stammer or two, made it through the section without a problem!

The other siblings joined in for the last chorus as everyone had the spotlight on them, the other kids singing the last chorus all together in the closest thing to harmony five youths and three toons can manage. The other kids in the audience clapped along with the parents, with the ones on stage bowing. Everyone went back to their seats after getting a free hat for their singing(which was a black had with Warner ears on the top) and the Warners said it was time for the Wheel of Morality spin. The wheel slid in from an open door on the side, looking pretty closely made to the one in the cartoon.

"Wheel of Morality, turn turn turn, tell us the lesson that we should learn!" Yakko and the audience said in unison. The wheel landed on "3" with a "ding!".

"And the moral of today's show is: 'If something's too good to be true, give it a week and it'll get replaced'." Yakko said.

The audience clapped and the show was just about over, the Animaniacs credits theme playing them out. "Well we all hope you enjoyed the show and our song, thanks for sacrificing your time of day for us!" Yakko said with a bright smile.

"Really, it's the best Christmas gift a girl could ask for!" Dot added with a wave.

"Drop by the gift shop and don't forget to drop off a sub sandwich too!" Wakko said, rubbing his belly.

The lights then lit back up and everyone started to leave the place, heading to the gift shop to buy the different shirts and mugs and hats and talking dolls and such, pouring their spending money into the knick-knacks and merchandise.

"Wasn't that fun? You had such a great singing voice!" Bradley's mom said happily, hugging her son.

"Yeah, I didn't expect to know that song, I didn't hear it that many times on our DVD of it." He said with a laugh as he was hugged, the other singing kids looking extra happy too.

"Want me to get you some stuff and some food while we're here?" His mom offered, they actually haven't had lunch yet since they got here.

Bradley looked at his watch, it was close to 12:45. He nods in response. "Yeah, sure!" He said with a nod, about to leave when he wanted to check something. "I'm gonna see if we left anything in there, I'll be back!" Bradley said, with his mom nodding.

"Good idea, I think I left my phone in there." Mom said as she scoured through the Animaniacs clothes and toys of the shelves and racks to get her son some of it while Bradley headed back into the stage through the open door. He pulled himself back when he noticed the three Warners still out there for some reason, talking to themselves about the show.

"I still think this doesn't feel right. We're entertaining and educating, but it doesn't feel like we're doing what we should do." Yakko said to his siblings.

"And the writing too, George Lucas would've been proud. No wonder you went ad-lib there." Dot said in response.

"What about you Wakko?" The older sibling asked his middle brother.

"I just wish they'd give me my gaggy bag back." Wakko said a bit sadly.

Bradley kept quiet and heard their talking for a bit longer, thinking something over. They didn't WANT to be here? They definitely acted like they did before, but they were always good actors to begin with. Something didn't feel right with him either...

The Warners continued discussing until three security guards showed up. "Alright, enough talking, time to get back to your home until the next show." One of them said with crossed arms.

"Sure, Mr. Paul Blart." Yakko said with a smirk and sarcastic tone. The second guard of the three of them just pointed towards a door that Bradley only now noticed was open. The group walked into a different area through it and Bradley sneaked in after them silently, after grabbing Mom's phone she left behind of course and pocketing it.

Bradley felt a little lost in this part of the attraction now, it must've been the "employees only" section or something along those lines, all dark and cold thanks to the lighting and AC, and housed various parts and props in boxes along the halls. The guards walked the Warners down a preset path towards where they supposedly resided, the boy making sure to hide whenever the guards looked back to check.

He figured something had to be done, so a bit later, he grabbed some debris and tossed it against a wall, making a big clattering noise as he dove back into his hiding spot behind a box.

The guards definitely took notice and jumped in surprise, looking around the place after they recovered from their startle. "Who's there?! You're not supposed to be down here!" One of them shouted out, the voice echoing around the area as he glared around to see what happened, taking their eyes off the Warners to look for the intruder. The second one walked towards Bradley's hiding spot, the boy able to see the flashlight spots moving around. He tried making himself as small as he could, biting his lip and staying silent.

After a few seconds of searching the guards found the debris and the first guard picked it up. "Must've fell from the ceiling or something." The second guard said before they headed back to where the Warners were.

The keyword being "were", because by the time the guards regrouped, the Warners had disappeared. "Hey, they're gone!" The third guard said, looking at where the siblings once stood. "They must've left while we weren't looking at them!"

"Aww, come on! After all this time, you'd think to NOT take your eyes off of them?!" The first guard groaned as he kicked the wall in frustration, sighing a bit later. "Look, we can still get them back, we just can't let anyone know, okay?"

"But if they're really out, they're gonna make chaos for everything in this park!" The second guard said worriedly. "Someone's bound to notice and report it before we do!"

"Well that's a risk we took when we brought them here, and that's the same risk we'll take to get them back." The first guard said with authority, trying to get the others to calm down.

While they were distracted with talking to each other, Bradley sneaked out of the area and fled out of the theater without a trace, heading back to the gift shop where he saw Mom finishing buying the stuff she thought Bradley would like, like a new shirt and plushies of the Warners, as well as a mug for her. She turned around and spotted him, looking worried. "There you are, what kept you? I just finished getting all this stuff for us." She said.

"I'm okay, I just went to get your phone." Bradley said as he gave it back to her.

"Well, I figured. And good, it's lunch time anyway." Mom said as they headed down to one of the cafes close by the attraction, ordering a little burger and fries and a milk for Bradley and a steak and salad and tea for herself.

As they ate, Bradley wanted to ask something, looking a bit nervous the more he thought about what he just saw. "Do you think those things we saw at that attraction were really real?" He said to Mom curiously, partially hiding what he really saw in there.

"That depends, what makes you think that?" His mom said in response.

Bradley pondered that a little bit. "Well, not only did I actually feel the bounce on my head, but they definitely sounded like they ad-libbed their lines all over except the beginning and very end, and they brought out those hats out of nowhere..." He said as he slipped his off, looking at it. "I don't wanna obsess over it, but it felt a bit odd..."

His mom listened with a soft nod. "Well it does sound convincing... But they said they had 'innovative technology', so maybe they found ways around that."

"But technology doesn't make things from thin air, right?" Bradley asked again.

Mom hummed a little as she thought, eventually shaking her head. "Not really, no. Not as far as I've heard anyway."

"Exactly!" The boy said, then lightly sighs. "Still though, that was a pretty cool thing we saw." He admitted with a smile. "Hope the next ride we go on is cool too!" Bradley added as he finished his burger and nibbled his fries, his mom nodding in agreement. After finishing the food and paying for it, they went back to their van which was in "Frankenstein Parking" and put the stuff they bought in the car.

"Alright, next ride!" Bradley said as they reentered the park with his mom with freed hands.

While they walked, the now freed Warners sneaked around to see what mischief they could get into with their new freedom.

 _3 PM_

During their time, they went on plenty more rides, such as "Jurassic Park: The Ride" and "Revenge of the Mummy: The Ride" and had a lot of good thrills on them. Some of them felt a bit weird or too scary, so he couldn't get on "The Walking Dead" attraction.

However, when they got onto the Transformers ride, that's when things really started taking a turn for the weird.

The ride started out normal, but when it got to the chase scene through the city, everyone noticed the Warners in the ride on the 3D screens, to which they shouldn't be there at all. Bradley immediately recognized them from before as they hopped on the various robots' heads, rode unicycles along the roads, took bites out of the scenery, and have Dot give a makeover to one or two of them with puffs of pink smoke around their faces, giving them mascara and lipstick and blush and other things. She even gave one a temporary dress.

During the next section, the weird stuff didn't stop as when Devastator started trying to suck up the car, Wakko appeared and opened his mouth widely in front of it to make it look like he was doing it. Then during the grappling hook flying section, the siblings were in hot air balloons and flying planes around as they hopped out of them and along various buildings, even doing a circus act with trapeze swinging and balancing on the grappling hook's wire.

Everyone, Bradley included, stood mystified at how this was possible. He thought the Warners left, but apparently they wanted to stay and have fun first. That and he didn't expect to see them on THIS ride specifically.

Some of the people laughed, some looked scared, but him and Mom looked on with open jaws, almost forgetting to hold on when their car started to move again. By the time it got to the last part when they supposedly fell, the Warners went "weeeee!" as they went skydiving with the others, spinning around and doing other tricks together. Then after Optimus's last line, the Warners popped up on his head and said "And the best part is you get to do it all again in about 5 minutes! No bathroom breaks needed!" before waving at the group.

By the time the car came back to the station, Bradley ran off, grabbing his mom by the hand as they went outside. "Did you see that?! Tell me you saw that too!" He shouted, almost panicking. By now, the security guards came in searching for something in the ride, trying to part the crowd with "coming through, get back!" and so on.

"I did, I did... Honey, I'm gonna go get a soda to try to relax, that ride wasn't supposed to look like that... Want me to get you anything?" She asked, with Bradley shaking his head.

"No, I'm fine... That was cool, but something isn't adding up..." Bradley said, letting Mom go to calm down. The boy sighed and thought it over, overhearing some of the guests' conversations as they passed.

"Did you see those things, they made that ride so funny!" "Where did they even come from?" "We gotta tell somebody now!" "Maybe the park put it in as a surprise?" "It was just like when they were in that Simpsons Ride!" And so on, and so on. This was getting a lot of attention fast, they must've been on other rides while Bradley and Mom were on their own.

During the commotion, Bradley ended up hearing laughing from nearby, by the side of the Transformers ride building. Noticing that everyone else was too busy to hear or look for it, he sneaked out from the group and decided to investigate. He peeked around the corner and saw the Warners laughing to themselves.

"Aww man, that was a fun one!" Yakko said as Wakko was rolling on the ground laughing too.

"Everyone looked so surprised, who's never seen a robot with make-up on their face before?" Dot said with a bright grin from the laughter before.

"I dunno, does Megan Fox count?" Yakko said.

"And I got my gaggy bag back too!" Wakko said as he got up and brought it out, putting the circus stuff back inside, even jumping on top of it to stomp it down. As a result, the pile made lots of honks and various noises.

Bradley smiled a little at them, but at the same time was surprised, realizing that they WERE real after all! They weren't just some kind of costume or holograms! But how'd the park even get them here? There were a lot of questions that really needed answering, so Bradley turned the corner and looked right at them, crossing his arms and smiling at them.

"Having fun?" The boy called out to them.

"Yeah, what we just did was a real-" Yakko started before turning to see Bradley was there watching them.

"Hoot." Wakko finished, with a real owl hoot sound.

"Hey, it's one of the singing people from our show!" Dot said when she recognized the boy, all three siblings standing right back up.

"Yeah, name's Bradley by the way." The boy introduced. "So what was all that about, making that show, you know... 'Warnerized'?" He asked curiously.

"We're just having fun, something that fell really thin since we came here." Yakko explained. "Good word by the way, gonna be putting that on our next word-a-day calendar." He added as he brought one out, writing that word down on one of the blank days.

"And your brand of fun included changing whole rides to have you in them, putting makeup on killer robots?" Bradley said with his hands on his hips.

Dot shrugged. "It seemed like a good idea. They look ready for the 'Miss Giant Bot' pageant now!" She said as she handed Bradley a flier, advertising for that very same pageant, with some of the same robots too.

"Hm... Yeah, looks nice." Bradley remarked before handing it back. "You ever wondered who threw that stuff back at your show to help you get out of there?" He brought up with a smirk.

"That was you too?" Wakko said in curious surprise.

Yakko crossed his arms and smiles at that. "Heh, now I'm reminded of James Bond in elementary school."

"Why'd ya do that though?" Dot asked. "No one asked you to, then again, we do a lot of things without being asked to."

Bradley thought about it a little, there were a few reasons actually. "Well... I dunno, it just kinda felt right to me, you know? How'd you even get here anyway?"

"Well, that sounds like a good tale to tell. Come, sit around and lemme spin ya a yarn." Yakko said in a pirate's accent now. Bradley was comfortable with standing though.

"Or not, I'll just tell it anyway." Yakko said in his normal voice.

 _Some months ago_

 _Yakko explained via flashback on how the Warners came to arrive at Universal with their own show. He told Bradley about how some of what they called "talent scouts" arrived at their water tower and wanted them to come over to entertain the kids again._

 _Seeing how the Universal parks had a lot of Amblin-influenced rides like E.T., and they just got Harry Potter which was owned by Warner Bros., to which both of them were a big part of making Animaniacs, it'd be a perfect nostalgic match. The three of them said yes of course, and soon after they were led via limo to the park._

 _After trashing said limo's interior with their bouncing and games, the scouts, with more patience than Wally Llama as Yakko put it, i_ _t was Dot's turn to continue the story. She said that they were taken to the attraction where Shrek 4-D once stood, and stated on a sign that it was "under new renovations! Coming Soon: Animaniacs: The Live Show With The Real Toons!"_

 _It looked promising, and if the stage show itself went well for a while, they could make their own 4-D short movie! The first show played out and it went perfect. At least as perfect as three toon kids like them classified as perfect._

 _Wakko continued the story from there. After that show, which actually resulted in a few injuries and even a scare or two involving Wakko's gookie face as well as a real mallet as it went on, the park knew they had to be more subdued and less crazy. They found out ways to restrict their toon freedoms to achieve that, like keeping eyes on them while they walked, putting them in toon-escape-proof cages, made much like the escape-proof toon rope so they wouldn't get out. They came prepared when they brought them here._

 _Yakko finishes the story with saying that since then, they haven't had any chance to try and escape. At least until Bradley's distraction gave them enough time to vanish. Since then, they're tried to catch up on lost time with their brand of mischief._

 _Present Day_

"Wow... So they just plucked you out and basically kept you hostage, huh?" Bradley said with crossed arms.

"We thought we were gonna get to do our own show again, but thanks to writing Nick Jr. would be proud of and all the stuff taken out of our acts, we couldn't do much." Yakko said with a huff.

"You know, like a reboot on Cartoon Network, you know the kind, right?" Dot said.

Bradley nodded a bit in response. "I know, I know. Who even let you go though? Wasn't there someone looking out for you?" He asked.

"Well, we did hear Plotzy laughing from his office while we were leaving..." Dot said as she crossed his arms.

Bradley sighed lightly at that. "That explains a lot, actually. Well look, since you don't like being here, maybe I can help try to get you out?" He asked with a shrug.

The Warners' eyes lit up at that idea, they needed their freedom back badly. But at the same time, they weren't sure they trusted him yet. What if he'd just turn them in? Bradley on the other hand, thought a bit about this plan. He couldn't just hide them, they were too big. They could use their toony logic to change that since they were out of view...

However, they were thinking for too long, and ended up being spotted by some of the guests. "Hey, aren't those the Warners from that new attraction?" One of them said, soon making a small gathering. This was starting to get the attention of one of the park security guards, looking curious and also starting to approach.

Bradley knew time was running out, they had to do something. "Come on, do you trust me or not? Cross my heart, don't fear dread, or drop a mallet on my head!" He said as made that up on the spot, wanting to make some kind of promise that he wouldn't turn them in. The Warners noticed the gathering of guests too, deciding that going with him would be the best course of action in order to get out of here.

"First off, good promise phrase." Yakko said, with Wakko writing it down with an over-sized notepad and pen. "Second, alright, but you better not be another Nedry." He warned.

Bradley groaned a bit and had to agree, they couldn't stay here any longer. After another few seconds, they burst out of that crowd of people on a long motorized scooter, likely gotten out of some kind of hammer space. Yakko was behind the handlebars while Bradley, Wakko and Dot held on to each other in that order as they buzzed along the path, the guard immediately calling for backup.

The chase was on.

* * *

 _Author's Note: So big, it can't just be in one chapter! Second one incoming!_


	2. The Great Escape!

_Animaniacs is owned by Warner Bros., I don't claim any of them as mine, same as with any other franchise I use in here, they're not mine either._

 _This story's going to be a little different this time around. While it will use some of the same characters as "A Dare Gone Zany", it is in fact NOT a part of the same universe. This is sort of like a "what if" scenario/branch-off_ _, and is its own separate story._

 _As a result, it is not related to my original "A Dare Gone Zany" storyline._

* * *

"Alright, we need to find Mom first! She said she was getting a drink somewhere!" Bradley shouted over the motor of the scooter.

"You got it!" Yakko shouted as well, putting on some goggles and revving the engine... To a paltry 2 miles per hour. Bradley just frowned at that, clearing his throat. "Any way to make this faster?" The human said.

"What, I thought tourists loved taking in the sights of theme parks." Yakko said with a smile.

"I'm not a tourist though!" Bradley said a bit louder, a bit more annoyed.

"Ohhh, why didn't you say so?" Wakko said as he reached up and pressed some kind of turbo button, bringing them back up to speed before one of the guards caught up.

"There we go!" Bradley said more happily, holding on tight as Yakko slalomed around the guests, startling them. More security guards took notice and started to run after them, but their scooter was too quick. After several more seconds, they found Bradley's mom finishing her soda, stopping the scooter. "Mom!" He called out, waving at her to get her attention.

"Bradley! What in heck's name are you doing?!" She shouted angrily.

"She used the good half of the word, nice." Yakko muttered to the human boy.

"And why are these things here with you? Aren't they the ones from that new attraction we went to?" She added to her list of questions, but Bradley held up a hand to stop her.

"Look, before you launch into the 20 Questions game-" Bradley started before looking back to see more guards running after them and closing in. "I need you to get back to the car, and fast! This is a rescue mission!" He shouted urgently, with his mom looking as well.

She sighed after another second, reluctantly agreeing as she didn't have much time to argue. "Give me 10 minutes to get to the exit, do you know where the van's parked?" She asked to make sure.

Bradley nodded in response. "Yeah I do, we'll try not to get caught!" He said before Yakko revved the scooter and zipped away, the park security narrowly missing them.

After the guards passed her, Mom went a different path, mumbling to herself. "He'd better explain himself after this..."

 _3:30 PM_

Bradley checked his watch to make sure, they had to stay un-caught until 3:40 at least. They reached the escalators connecting the lower and upper lots and rode the scooter on them to speed things up, making the vehicle and its drivers vibrate. As a result, it made Yakko, Wakko and Dot look more like struck tuning forks in slow-mo, all four kids going "Ai-yi-yi-yi-yi". The security guards had to take the long way up using their feet, the guests trying to get out of the way of both groups.

"Alright, so how're we gonna stay out of the way of these guards for 10 minutes?" Bradley asked over the sound of the scooter as they kept going straight towards The Simpsons ride area. "I've never had to do anything like that before!" He added, not really confident in himself.

"Don't forget, you're with the best guard-dodgers this side of the country!" Yakko said proudly. "Or maybe this side of the park, who knows?" He added with a shrug.

"Well we're doing good so far with the scooter, aren't we?" Bradley said reassuringly. A few seconds after he said that, one of the guards managed to get in front of them. Yakko turned around 180 degrees and sped off the other way to leave that guard coughing in the dust. Then another guard jumped right in front of them in their way. Bradley and the others yelped in surprise as Yakko pressed the same button for the turbo boost to make a big spring pop out the bottom, jumping over the guard who looked on with shock along with several other kids and parents.

"Wahooooo!" The Warners shouted happily as Bradley held on tight, the scooter continuing to bounce on its spring. "Told ya, stick with us and ya won't get snagged!" Yakko said.

That is, until they ended up in a tree a few hops later. The Warners and the human ended up tangled in the branches before Bradley fell out first onto the grass. He groans and brushes the leaves off and stuff off of him before he saw more park security closing in. He gets up with a grunt and jumps into the tree once more, evading one of the guard's leap and tackle.

Bradley kept climbing but found no trace of the Warners in the tree until he was at the top. He saw that they were back on the ground, holding out a trampoline, seemingly for him. While the guard got up and started climbing towards the boy, Bradley took it as a hint and jumped off, landing in the middle and letting out a few "whoa"s as he kept bouncing up and down. Eventually he stopped, looking a bit dazed.

"Welp, that takes care of this one, now our usage of circus tools is complete!" Yakko said as he tossed the trampoline away once Bradley rolled off.

"I knew we forgot something in that last ride." Dot said.

The guard dropped down and fell on his behind with an "ow", getting back up and calling for reinforcements.

"Uh-oh. RUN!" Bradley shouted, with Wakko hopping onto the boy's shoulders as they booked it out of the Simpsons area. Bradley ran and ran as fast as he was able, with two more guards showing up behind and one in front, to which the group juked out the one in front of them and made him trip and fall.

After several more seconds of sprinting and dodging guests, they came to a three-pronged fork in the path. Wakko reached down to pick it up and put it in his hat as they ran, but then they came to the real split in the road, one path to the Harry Potter area and two going around either side of Universal Plaza. "SPLIT UP!" Bradley shouted, with him and Wakko going into the Harry Potter area while Yakko and Dot ran towards Universal Plaza.

"No thanks, I think we got a few good years left before we think about that." Yakko quipped, with Dot agreeing. But they still went down their paths, with Dot going to the left and Yakko to the right. The guards split up as well, one to each pathway. By now however, the PA, which normally was playing some sort of song, was announcing that the Warners from their new attraction had escaped and are wandering the park, warning guests to be careful and not talk to them, but instead let park security know before they do anything horrible.

"Horrible?" Wakko said as he popped out of Bradley's shirt from the back when he heard the PA say that.

Bradley shushed him. "They think you're gonna hurt the other guests or something... I know you won't, but they don't know that." He said in a whisper, keeping and eye out for any guards and diving out of sight.

 _3:34 PM, with Yakko_

Yakko seemed to take this a bit casually, however made sure to hide every so often in umbrellas and behind benches and other things until he reached the _Despicable Me_ area. He frowned a bit at the sight of the Minion Mayhem building and the Minions around on the sign, shaking his head. "Hm..." He hummed before getting an idea.

He got out a paintbrush and hopped onto the roof, doodling and painting over the Minions with a smile and a painting smock on, humming a segment of _The Barber of Seville_ as he worked, the song itself even playing in the background while he was there. Other guests seemed to watch as well, with mixed expressions of interest and weirded-out.

Once Yakko was done painting and humming some seconds later, the Minions outside looked just like Yakko and his siblings. They each had different faces and expressions on them, especially with the one-eyed Minion now having two eyes and so on. Even the sign was different, saying "Warner's Mayhem" instead, with their matching colors.

"Now that's an endorsement worth looking at." Yakko said to himself after blowing a kiss of satisfaction, in a French accent no less. "Wouldn't ya agree?" He added in his normal accent to one of the kids that happened to pass by, giggling a bit with an "I guess" after they saw the sign, the other guests watching either clapping or dispersing.

Soon after, he donned his normal clothing again and resumed slinking around and trying to buy time for the others, until he ended up getting grabbed by a guard from behind. "Gotchya!" He shouted proudly.

Yakko just smirked at the readers, raising his eyebrows as if to say "watch this".

"And gotchya you did, you just won the big prize!" Yakko said in response.

The guard got confused, was this just a game? "What big prize?" He said curiously with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh just the valuable Golden Mallet! More famous than any Oscar, one showing of this and you'll see more stars coming at you all at once than a _Smurfs_ cash-in!" Yakko explained, building up with an eager tone to make it sound more enticing.

"Hmm, I dunno, that sounds really suspicious... I never heard of any 'Golden Mallet'." The guard said curiously.

"Oh come on, with a face like this, what's there to be suspicious of?" Yakko said as he pointed to his own smiling face.

"Well, let me see it then, what does it look like?" The guard said with crossed arms. With that, Yakko smirked again and brought out said golden mallet.

"Here ya go!" Yakko said as he plopped it right in the guard's hands. It was very heavy, likely about 100 pounds, making the guard drop it on the ground and try to pick it up.

"Congrats to our winner folks, and be sure to tune in to the Academy Anvils next week!" Yakko said to the guests around them before bowing, falling into a somersault towards the guard and honking his nose, hopping over him like a leapfrog game. The guard ended up dropping the heavy mallet after another second of pulling, rubbing his nose and growling in frustration and running after Yakko.

"Just be glad he didn't get the booby prize." Yakko said to the readers before zipping away.

 _3:36 PM, with Dot_

Dot ended up running off into the _Waterworld_ attraction with a few more park security guards chasing her. She ended up losing them at the entrance, but put up signs ahead of time saying "she's in here" and "this way for Warners" and other phrases. The guards followed the signs into the attraction, which was actually currently closed off for refurbishment.

When they entered, the door closed behind them and the show actually started with various other Dot lookalikes on jet skis and plunging into the water. It seemed the pool was now filled with water too, confusing the guards further as they thought it was drained, as Dot seemed to be recreating a bit of the show, with equally great music accompanying it.

During that, the guards tried catching some of the Dots that ended up falling into the audience, specifically the "Soak Zone". But when they did, they turned into one-piece dummies with Dot masks, wondering how they were moving like they were alive before.

They got soaked in the water with each splash and backed up on reflex when they saw the explosions. Soon the big finale approached with the big plane crash, with another Dot driving it with a "Yahooooo!". The splash further soaked the guards as the ground around them was littered with fake Dots, but the one that was in the plane got out and jumped onto the tip on the wing, who seemed to be wearing another Dot mask.

"Thank you, thank you!" She said as she pulled her mask off, turning out to be the real Dot as she bowed and curtsied. "But won't you help a poor little girl off this dangerous plane?" She added with a slight southern accent. The guards hopped the railing and ended up falling into the pool, trying to swim across to catch her.

"Well I didn't know you wanted to be swimmers." Dot said in her normal voice as she thought for a moment. "I know the perfect swimming coach to help out!" She added as she brought out a little white box from behind her. The guards actually didn't know what that was and seemed unconcerned.

"Poor thing got taken away from me, but now I found you and we're together again, aren't we?" She said in a cute baby-talk voice to the box before opening it. Now they recognized it, it was one of the things that were taken away from the Warners when they arrived, and they definitely looked concerned now.

It turned out to house Dot's pet, this time taking the form of a rather tall and green alien with four eyes, whose green tentacles grabbed the guards and waved them around like simple toys. "Aww, it means he likes you!" Dot said with a bright smile.

"Let us go, get us down!" The guards shouted angrily and fearfully.

"Well who am I to keep a swimmer away from water?" Dot said with a light sigh, the pet letting them go so they can fall into the deep end of the 23-foot-deep pool with a few big splashes.

"Good pet!" Dot said as she closed the lid on her little box, hopping off and landing on dry land, letting out a sigh. "Boys. A little flair and damsel in distress act gets 'em every time." She said with a smile before running off and out of the attraction, making the guards swim back to the audience section.

 _3:39 PM, with Bradley and Wakko_

Wakko was still on Bradley's back as they tried sneaking through the crowd in the Harry Potter area, the human having to set him down to recover his energy a bit, away from the rest of the guests. "Whew... I think we lost them." Bradley said as he stretched his arms and legs, sitting down against one of the buildings out of view.

"Don't worry, I found them again!" Wakko said as he brought out some glasses.

Bradley chuckled a bit and shook his head. "It'd be nice if they were filled with a drink, but not what I meant."

Wakko shrugged and shook the two glasses together, making what seemed like a soda between them and drank the newly filled drink in one gulp, tossing the glasses away. Bradley just rolled his eyes.

"Look..." Bradley started. "I know I'm not responsible, but I really am sorry you got taken away like that. You couldn't have known they'd do this to you, right?"

"Oh it's fine." Wakko said, waving his gloved hand dismissively. "We make everyone laugh and it's good being remembered." He added, trying to find a bright side.

"Don't you miss home though? Like, your real water tower? All your friends too?" Bradley asked worriedly. He frowns softly at that thought, being taken away from your old home like that. It'd definitely make him sad for sure.

Wakko thought about it a bit as he ate a huge hot dog he got out of nowhere, making Bradley laugh a bit to himself. He ends up nodding in agreement. "Of course we do! Just thought we'd get it done on a Tuesday, nothing that important happens there anyway." He said with a goofy smile and his mouth full.

Bradley just shook his head and smiled back. "Well, Tuesday or not, you still deserve to be free and stuff, ya know?" He said.

Wakko nods in agreement once his mouth was empty again. "Ya really don't wanna see what I can do in a cage." He said as a sort of warning.

The human raised his hands a bit at that, like "Whoa, slow down". "Don't worry, I'll take your word for it." Bradley said with a nervous smile now. "But... Do you really trust me though?" He added, he just wanted to make sure he wasn't deemed untrustworthy.

"Depends, is today the 12th?" Wakko asked, jokingly dodging the question.

Bradley just shot him a look with a raised eyebrow. "Really Wakko?" He said, with a chuckle from the middle sibling as a result.

"You know I'm spoofin' ya! Of course I do!" Wakko said with a more warm smile this time, the human boy patting his head and the red cap that was worn on it.

Bradley looked at his watch, it was 3:41, meaning Mom must've gotten to her van by now. It was just about time to leave as Bradley stood back up. "Ready to go home?" The boy said.

Wakko finished his comically-huge hot dog and nods after gulping the rest of it down with a huge burp. "Yup, now I am!" He said happily. Someone definitely heard that from outside, for sure.

"Alright then... Let's hope Mom made it, but let's find your other siblings first." Bradley said as he lets Wakko hop onto his back again, smiling at the middle Warner Brother before dashing out of there, now out in the open.

Immediately some of the searching park security guards took notice, hearing the burp before, but now confirmed it was who they were searching for. "HEY YOU! DON'T MOVE!" They shouted at him.

Bradley looked at Wakko and smirked at him, looking back at the guards. "You didn't say pleeeeeease!" The human said in a teasing way with Wakko making his gookie face at them, infuriating the guards as the two kids ran off.

They ended up losing them and looked around, seeing what looked like Warner ears on someone entering the "Flight of the Hippogriff" roller coaster. They ordered that person to stop, but they got on the coaster first and it started moving, soon showing it was one of the singing kids that got a hat from before back at the Animaniacs attraction.

The kid blew a raspberry at the guards much to their confusion before they looked back and saw Bradley and Wakko flee the Harry Potter attraction, with the park security guards pushing through the other guests to catch up to them.

 _3:43 PM_

Bradley and Wakko soon ended up in front of the Universal Box Office/Plaza, surrounded by other guests. They were now in a bigger panic at knowing those three toons still aren't caught yet and are only making more havoc. "Come on, where are they..." Bradley muttered to himself, trying and failing to jump high enough to see above the adult guests' heads. Wakko got on top of Bradley's shoulders and cranked his own tail to raise his neck up higher and higher, like a periscope.

"Can you see them?" Bradley shouted up at Wakko.

After another couple of seconds and even some radar pinging sounds, Wakko notices two streaks of smoke darting around other parts of the park, like in the lower lot again and at the Simpsons area. "Yeah, they're far out though!"

"Good, they haven't gotten caught, but how're we gonna get them here?" Bradley asked as Wakko retracted his neck back down to normal.

"Oh, I know how!" Wakko said as he hopped off Bradley's back and got out his gaggy bag, digging out a chicken, a Websters dictionary, fragile plates and so on, startling other guests around them as he tried finding something they could use. He finally did dig out a useful item, an alarm with an extendable pole. "This'll work!"

"Yeah, and alert every guard in the park!" Bradley said with worry, but Wakko just flipped the switch and sounded the alarm, the pole extending upwards by 15 feet before sounding off.

It was very loud and Bradley covered his ears with a groan while the other guests around them screamed in shock, trying to flee from the noise covering their ears too. Yakko and Dot did show up to join the other two after another few seconds though. "Finally got to use your birthday present?" Dot said, with Wakko nodding eagerly after Yakko shut it off.

"So, what brought us all together? It's not a Kranks Christmas reunion, is it?" Yakko said with arms crossed.

Bradley uncovered his ears and shook his head no in response. "Nope, we're finally getting out of here!" He said triumphantly, the Warners all hooraying in response.

"Good, I just hope _our_ pet didn't chew up the couch while we were gone." Wakko said.

"Too bad you always chew it up first." Dot said in response, with Wakko sheepishly grinning and rubbing the back of his head.

The alarm got the attention of a lot of park security guards that time, almost every one of them were pushing through the guests and running after the Warners and Bradley. "Talk later, RUN NOW!" Bradley shouted, all four kids making a mad dash towards the park entrance/exit. All the guards, including the ones previously outwitted by Yakko and Dot were in the group parting the panicking crowd of guests, even shoving some away to get to the kids.

The Warners couldn't just use their super-escaping speed this time because then Bradley wouldn't catch up to them, so they kept running normally through the guests. They split up again to juke out more guards in front of them before getting back together in a group, feet and shoes slapping on the ground as the guards shouted at them to stop running.

"Still not saying please!" Bradley said. Thankfully the guests were doing a good job in slowing the guards down when they got in their way in their running and panic. One of the guards spotted another pair of Warner ears close by him while they were distracted, grabbing them but seeing it was another kid that happened to have an Animaniacs hat on. The guard apologized and the mom huffed and looked rather angry, ushering her kid away after taking the hat back.

The Warners and Bradley snickered at seeing that, but they were approaching a clear spot near the exit, which was blocked off by the remaining park security. "ROADBLOCK!" Bradley shouted in fear, they looked trapped.

"Or is it?" Yakko said, having an idea. "Wakko, gag bag, now!" He said, with the middle sibling nodding and getting it out. They couldn't stop running now, so Bradley had to put his trust in them as Wakko brought out a big bounce pad from the bag. Yakko got it and tossed it in front of them, with Dot and Wakko holding each of Bradley's hands as they jumped onto it.

"Hold on!" Yakko warned as they bounced up high above the exit gate and above the guard's heads, the human looked scared and screaming as they fell back down. Dot then brought out an umbrella and opened it, acting like a parachute as the other three landed more softly by Yakko.

"Whew... First and last time I'll skydive." Bradley said with a nervous laugh, the guards recovering from their shock and opening the gate to run after them. "Not out just yet, come on!" Bradley said as he and the Warners ran down the exit path, trying to think of where Mom said she parked.

"Alright, where is she, where'd she say she'd be parked at..." Bradley muttered to himself, looking to see if one of the parking garages was close-by. He looked to see that "Frankenstein Parking" was close. "A-ha, 'Frankenstein Parking', that's the one!" Bradley said with a bright smile, heading in.

"A lot less wonder in this part of the park." Yakko critiqued, him and the others staying close to each other.

"Come on, come on, where is she..." Bradley said tiredly, he wasn't told what level of the garage Mom would be on. Meanwhile the guards were closing in on them, they had to keep ahead as much as possible until they found her. Wakko then got an idea to use the other cars there to distract the guards, whispering it to Yakko and Dot.

While Bradley was searching, the three Warners would play "Whack-A-Mole" and pop their heads out from behind the cars and trucks. Any time the guards came close to nab them, they'd vanish and go to another vehicle, practically moving to the other side of the entire garage at times. They even teased them with every miss: "Here I am!", "Catch me!", "So close!" "Next time!", "Carl Lewis has nothing on you!", and more.

Bradley checked the next level down a minute later and ended up finding Mom waiting on them, who waved him down when she saw him. "There she is, come on!" Bradley said as he ran towards her with the Warners close by, the guards hot on their trail. The siblings "boingy"-ed around the top of the other cars to distract the guards further, making them swipe at nothing. Mom had the van already started and in drive, with one guard narrowly missing tackling Bradley as his legs were getting very tired and aching from all the running.

The human boy managed to get in and the other Warners slipped in right after, closing the doors and locking them and rolling up the windows too. "Strap in!" Mom warned once everyone got in their seats: Bradley and Yakko were in the middle seats while Wakko and Dot were in the back.

The guards jumped out of the way once the van started moving, the Warners cheering with each swerve and raising their arms like on a roller coaster. Yakko even got a camera and snapped a picture of them like it was a real ride's photo op. Mom kept going as fast as safely possible with all the turns she had to do to get out of the parking garage, enough to where the park security didn't have a hope of catching them anymore, so they stopped at the exit and some just threw their hats onto the floor.

The kids cheered happily and Mom sighed in relief once they were finally out of there and on the road, picking up speed to put as much distance from them and the park as possible. "Now THAT was a vacation!" Bradley said happily, ending up laughing as he finally relaxed. The Warners were all talking to themselves now about what they did to outwit their guards for a bit, then Mom shushed them.

"Alright, now that everyone's out, do you mind telling me why you decided to take these three out of the park?" Mom asked a little sternly. She trusted Bradley on a lot of things, but this was very "out there" for him to do.

Bradley ended up launching into his part of the story about what he saw and what the Warners told him, that they were taken from their home and rather forced to play what the park thought would be good for them. But it turned bad fast, and thanks to lousy writing, quickly hated it and wanted to get out of there, but they had prepared by keeping all eyes on them so they wouldn't just vanish. That is until Bradley distracted the guards around them and making them lose sight of them.

"I knew there was a reason why you wanted to go back, and not just for the phone." Mom said after another few seconds once Bradley was done talking. "No wonder you seemed nervous when you came out." She added.

"Well we're out, and that's what matters." Bradley said with a smile.

"We're out?!" Wakko said as he took out an empty jar, frowning.

"Don't worry, we'll get you more back home." Dot assured him.

"Speaking of your home, where is it?" Mom asked.

 _4 PM_

The van stopped at a closed-off road on the side, after playing a few more games to pass the time between the kids. "This is your home?" Bradley asked curiously.

"Ehhhhh, we kinda have a thing against letting others really see it." Yakko explained.

"Uh-huh..." Bradley said a bit suspiciously, but understands. The van doors opened and the Warners were let out. "Are you three gonna be alright?" He asked curiously.

"Oh we'll be more than alright! We'll be downright... Meh." Yakko started out saying that excitedly, but shrugged at the last word.

Wakko just smiled and nods. "We'll be fiiiiiine." He assured their human friend.

"Yeah, I need to get a new flower anyway." Dot said as well. "And maybe make my own _Waterworld_ play again when we're not in danger of being tackled by the park guard varsity team, that was fun!"

"Besides, Ralph's more fun anyway. He just tries so hard." Yakko added.

"Alright then, good luck with that." Bradley said with a soft smile. He was about to close the van door, but had to ask one last question. "Wait!" The Warners stopped before they walked away. "Will we ever see you again?" Bradley asked with a softer tone.

The three Warners gave conflicting answers, Wakko and Dot nodded while Yakko shook his head. "We won't say 'believe and you can do it', but ya never know. Either way, you weren't half bad, kid." Yakko assured him before giving him and Mom a thumbs up.

Bradley sighs lightly through his smile and gives them a thumbs up in return. "Thanks, really. Well, see ya eventually then!" He said as he closed the door. All three Warners waved "bye" at the mom and son as they started driving away towards their home.

"See ya whenever!" Yakko said with a smile.

"I'll keep your seat warm!" Wakko said too.

"Don't forget to e-mail!" Dot said right after.

Bradley waves one last time at them before sitting back in the van and rolling up the window. "That was something..." He muttered to himself.

"So was that a good enough visit to Universal?" Mom said finally, smiling at him through the rear-view mirror.

Bradley thought it over for a few seconds, smirking and nodding. "Not sure if we can go back there again after that, but... Yeah, it really was." He said as he relaxed during the drive home.

 _Meanwhile..._

"Hey Mister Ploooootzyyyyy!" The three siblings said in the same tone as Dennis the Menace when they arrived at their home. "We're baaaaaack!"

And if you hear really carefully, you could make out a distressed voice of a familiar-sounding CEO, screaming "No, no, noooooo!"

 _ **END**_

* * *

 _Author's Note: I'm personally kind of proud of this one, this situation came to me in some sort of dream or brainstorm, which I thought would be really cool. Hope you enjoyed it!_


End file.
